sleeplessdomainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nisclo/Goops Identity
Who is The Purple One? While it hasn't been officially revealed there are plenty of clues hidden in plain sight. The answer is of course the purple-haired, magical girl Vedika. "That's dumb! Just because both characters have purple hair doesn't make them the same character" you may say. To that I'll point out it's not just similar hair (and speech) colour. The also both have glasses. "Goops doesn't wear glasses" I hear you say. To which I'll point out that it's a long running trope in anime to have glasses light up as white circles. In Sailor Moon (an admitted inspiration for Sleepless Domain) the leader of the Death Busters appears this way for much of the third season. In this page you can just make out the frames against her nose. But it goes much deeper than that. September 8th Chapter 6 begins with Tessa visiting the cemetery and while there she hears the voice of the Purple One. On page 15, Heartful Punch says that the current day is Sunday so Tessa could take the Eastbond Line to the cemetery before 11:00 while the magical girls are still on their way to school. "What does this have to do with Vedika" There's two things we know about Vedika: She has the highest GPA and she hangs around with Cassidy. Every appearance of Vedika shows her with Cassidy; with HP, with Bud and Harley, at training (they're even left as a pair for additional training), and at lunch. Even Oskar's pages and holiday specials show the two together. Every appearance of one shows them with the other except Chapter 6. Only in Chapter 6 does Cassidy appear with HP, Bud and Harley (but nt Vedika) and this occurs just one scene after Tessa hears Goops at the cemetery. Other Details On September 6th Vedika is able to quickly identify "that blue haired gal from Team Alchemical" as "Undine the second year". On September 9th, Vedika says she's met Undine but "not properly." She's also seems a bit sad when Undine identifies her as the top student. While not proof of anything, she's also seen handling the keys to the weight room implying some trust from teachers. We also learn that Cassidy is on Team Flash which leaves Vedika unaccounted for during the nights. On September 10th, somebody is seen spying on Undine and HP's training. The individual appears to be wearing an orange magical girl outfit, which means it could be Cassidy spying for Vedika. Where's her picture on the character page? Bud and Harley are there. Why "Why would Vedika be doing what she's doing?" you could say and that's where I'm a bit stumped. My current (super lame) guess is that she's trying to protect her position as the top student, and since Tessa "had all A's" and Undine seems studious enough and aware of the rankings. Evidence against Vedika is the top student, so maybe she was just busy that Sunday morning. It also explains a suspicious moment in which Vedika identifies Undine by name and year, after HP describes her (Team Alchemical was also big news around the school). Vedika expresses the group's concern over Heartful Punch fighting monsters solo, so it would be a bit strange for her to be going out alone as well. On the other hand she could be staying home "to study", we don't know enough about her yet (except that she's the Purple One.) Other Candidates Out of the existing characters my next best guess is Suzy. She also has glasses that are round on the bottom, she could be the orange figure watching Undine and HP, and she's an RA at the boarding house so she is probably an orphan (giving a cause for revenge) and could potentially sneak out unoticed during the night. Finally her name starts with S. Which makes me suspicious. For reasons. (The code also makes me suspect Iris, Rosebud, and Cable-Sensei. But those wacky theories will have to wait.) My wildcard is that purple haired girl that that gave Undine a funny look in the cafeteria. She was also right next to pumpkin head, Techno Blitz also has purple colouring, but using a cameo character as the big bad is dumb. Even if Goops pops up right after Undine leaves Team Blitz... and Swing and Steffi start with S... and her hair matches much better than Vedikas.... Category:Blog posts